Rosalyn Pattisson's Diary
by Naphadora
Summary: This is very nice !
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Let me tell you my story, but not like me because my story is very long and not completed. You might ask is that I am and who am I?  
Well, you know go soon. I have never given importance to the ways going to die ... but die instead of someone like me seems  
best way to go. My name is Jane Rosalyn Pattisson every name is Rosalyn, I'm 19 and I am a student at Harvard University. My hometown is Phoenix  
the United States, I was born there 350 years. My mother's name is Beille and my father is Maximyn they have 469 and 506 years. Good well I'll tell you is that I am, I am a  
half-vampire but my parents are completely vampire. Of course I could tell you how it happened but it would be too terrible for you to  
know because I can not image that is expressed only by contact. My parents promised me that if I studied at Harvard he let me choose my life partner it is  
human or not, but I think I'll look to the vampire before making a bad choice even if in my biology class there is a guy who interests me  
developed. Suspence, who is it?

Such an imagination as I often repeats Dutchess, my new best friend, human by the way, "out of your reverie, my beautiful and focuses you on this.  
Dutchess is older than a year that I age as humans, but this does not explain that it is extremely nice and no she does not know my secret, because if it was  
I'll have reached the killed or transformed. The time of dragons and dragons is revolute but one day it will return and I believe in hard as iron, for the dragons  
and everything around them is an old legend of my ancestors and it is also true for mages that helps us in all our doings.

- Rosalyn Pattisson! I cried my biology teacher brought me over.  
- Yes Mr. Benette?  
- What is the difference between the result of nitrogen and water mix together, and the disinfectant all purpose?  
- Frankly Mr. I have not studied so your question is unanswered for me.  
- Well, so you have more studies and homework to make me miss. If you do not see any inconvégnant I finished my course.

Once déssision a pinch, not having studied the things he needed, I can say goodbye to next year. But a danger that prepared the side of vampires  
However Rosalyn was not aware. Rosalyn was of course notice the first time she had seen the handsome boy with golden eyes of the biology course, he was  
unlike any other but she did not notice how it is magnificent. The next course was Physics and Rosalyn did not know with what person  
she would sit in class.

To her surprise, she had to sit with the beautiful Yannik, very big and it's blond hair-Bronze breathtaking, although at a distance as I tried  
kept my breath that did not happen, because I n'enttandait not his heart beat again when I approached to take a seat beside her. I was so beautiful that my companion  
class would have had to blink àfain not be dazzled by my beauty and his heart would have had to beat wildly at the moment I sit down, but  
nothing but a simple little smile so pretty.

- Uh ... hello.  
- Hi!  
- I worry of questions I would ask you but ... I said  
- But ... ? You know how me statements.  
- Yes that's about it, but also because I am embarrassed.  
- You do not have to be I'm open to anything, "he said kindly  
-Ok, I can not start with that?  
- Well the one that you raised from the biology class, right?  
- How do you know that I ask questions?  
- Bin it began to be seen in thy face, because I can see is that people listen or think I see them all in pictures.  
- Q ... Q ... What? Me too but not like her!

We had not even had contience that the course had already started and we were the only ones chattering. Of course after we finished our little Umes  
discussion, the teacher gave us an added extra as conscéquence but we carried it way attation when the whole class what turned  
to physics teacher, which held all our attention was centered in front of the course, an explosion of product we had, the students prepared for minimized  
time course. Ms. Chatrielle was obviously a good teacher but she had already forgotten that the products should not spent too long mixed  
So for 2 months that follow will be in remission at the hospital Velvet Mrs. Chatrielle is the best teacher but now I think I'll cast this course here  
too.

- You worry too darling! get over it he said calmly.  
- I hope so because it so friendly with all groups.  
- What do you do during lunchtime?  
- Do not know too I might have gone ... ah lets make I just want to know who you are and what you are?  
- My name Yannik Marciano and I am a vegetarian vampire ... my turn now!  
- Very well go for it asks me is what you want!  
- Who are you and what species are you?  
- My name is Jane Pattisson Rosalyn and I am a half-vampire vegetarian.  
- It is there anything else you like to know about me, asked politely.  
- Yes, what family are you? and chase you to feed you?  
- I come from a family of high (Princess etc) oh and my cousins are the Cullen family and I hunted pumas. And you?  
- I come from a rich family and I love chased the Zebra, but much more the pumas.  
- Ok, but now I gotta go I got home, but first I think it is you who must ask to marry me because my parents want me to be  
married within 1 year at most.  
- Heum? ... Very well then say 19 hours 30 tomorrow with you and everything will be ready for the application sworn!

After this exchange with the best vampire I've ever seen, I went home to do my homework, to spend my next review of biology.  
The next day was so long that I wondered when dinner was about to start, like yesterday I was sitting with Yannik today I did the same. The rest of the afternoon  
passed at full speed so that when the bell rang I hasten to go to my house. Although it is already home at that hour because it remains close but far  
for humans to show humans that I can be so I must have a means of transport, convertible, my house is in the middle of nowhere yet near  
community. It was already 17:30 - if I want to be ready for the expected high demand of the century I think I should be prepared for him and me according to his taste  
as I do not know what he likes I guess for him that he looks like almost everything. 18.45 the hour approached but I Tramble point, but their parents were  
worried about the person but they worry attendut to see why they no escaping any future trade to evening. 19.30, at last he was there, so elegant  
and refined at the same time of course that's what seemed excesive at any point because I thought the only person in this house that can be beautiful heart? And that was  
not, I will not worry too much because sometimes I ask her to marry and hope it does not change their minds short drive shame because there showed me ears.

Two long minutes passed before I speak and that too. My mother and my father reagardèrent perplexed than ever to Paravas they sent me as wonderful vut  
to a boy whatsoever until today. I was so stressed that I did not even know he had his arms round my waist for me a lot and made beaver  
mind that my parents did more reluquèrent we took care to give me a kiss to make everything simple and delicate as I felt the angels which was managing the case since  
oats amménagé us here in Calgary. Really nice city but a little too sunny us convent home. In our area we have not  
need hidden humans because they do not come in our huge mansion full of lust. The evening was ASSÉ good start that I and my new friend ascended  
in my suite staff to discuss things that have occurred on arrival and when we all talked about things in life and in fact everything and anything.

- I know that we love but knows that for 3 days non heum enfaite 2.  
- Yeah and what j'éprouvre for you is really pure love.  
- It is that j'éprouvre too but I will not make the wrong choice so I want a child before you ask me before my parents in marriage  
So do it now ok?  
- Very good but I warn you beforehand that I know really gentle as possible with you!  
- Ok do not make too much noise anyway.

He gave himself a moment to caress her, though he knew that we needed to get up. The sun was a huge dome of rubies in the west on the horizon. Piles  
clouds dotting the sky had been streaked with purple, brown, and the highest were speckled with gold. The windows crystal subsequently rising in the middle of the forest  
referring all colors of the rainbow sky. Something so request can be refused when we finished Umes I suddenly felt stronger for faced  
my parents when my lover and I say that we want to married. We heard a thump at the door of the suite, a moment I thought I was done  
because it was over we were 1heure30 mounted. The door suddenly opened and I saw my mother slumped there, she looked both worried and if interrested.

- Can I at least know what you made since that time? Finally my mother told us smiling.  
- We rested but down shortly promised.  
- I hope for your father getting impatient you know.  
- When you garcçon you should hurry to ask my daughter in marriage if we say no before even having made it.  
- Yes I know that's why I am with you madam.  
- Very well then soon

We had minimal lose minutes if we wanted our dream is realized. We dressed and veered to the salon to welcome to apply  
But I thought it was mentioned first. I spoke and when I use my husband finally announced the good news was immediately approved by my  
My father was very happy to know. The nuptials were announced to other families and our mutual friends, they were scheduled for a week to my  
surprise vites spent more than I expected and everything went good train.

While my sister-my hair, my mother arranged my dress which had been carefully chosen by Melinda another sister of my husband, but her dress was  
really pretty and I thought was too good for the event, for I had scarcely perceived them however are not enough. Sophia finished my hair adding roses  
then my mother came into the suite with my dress and I was so shocked she étaot something, I slipped while trying not to undo my hair freshly done.  
Finally all my father put the veil on my beautiful hair and Sophia settled four roses peties end to retain the whole.

There remained, at least that's what I thought, no more than 15 minutes Använt marriage I was quite happy at the same time stressed. I m'empêchée that stinks  
smile too much, who refused any other sudden movement of my hand, my two step-sister and I knew she was right on all points. The time came that I  
become a Marciano, another woman and be in a new family too.

- ˙ Well there are plenty more than the bride.  
- Yes, she is coming soon!

My mother and my beautiful sister hastened down to join the guests who were waiting patiently. My father and I left the suite to get to  
stairs, all sweetness and pride went down the stairs to my father's side watching me now what I wanted. I made sure not in my m'enfargée  
and we were not at the bottom quickly.

- We are all gathered together today to celebrate the union of these two people before I start it there someone who opposes the union?  
Not very good commençeons.  
-Jane Rosalyn Pattisson you willing to take a husband Yannik Marciano, the loved, the honored, in health or in sickness, in wealth  
or in poverty, say yes I want?  
- Yes I will.  
- Yannik Marciano you willing to take to wife Jane Rosalyn Pattisson, the loved, the honored, in health or in sickness, in wealth  
or in poverty, say yes I want?  
- Yes I will.  
- I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!

My family did not understand too well what it pasait the surrounding cities, as there had had a series of murders. All we had from oats found dead  
emptied of blood. Today, we were underway as the holidays just ended, we felt that this was a bit strange to return to the University. While our friends were  
present at our wedding, we received further their congratulations and we received also commended teachers who knew us. As we had few  
of vacation days, we decided to postpone our honeymoon on our summer holidays. We had planned went visited Rome and Venice and we wanted to go  
Versaille but we had also thought to feed on animal blood to make sure you do not succumb to human blood that was extremely attractive.

- Would you like to do a little hunting trip after school? he asked himself.  
- Yes but not too long because we have projects examinations prepared.  
- Ok what you like even Maciano.

He had a long and wonderful love kiss after the ceremony, and always the tra-la-la, Sophia had already prepared our two suitcases and our tickets oats and had even booked  
a home for us eberg. We started together in the sight of our families and friends now to go for three weeks on honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2 The dawn and the moon

The wedding night was just beginning when my desire to want to be back in his arms and inter-mixing was done at breakneck speed since we were already on the bed.  
My Prince Charming was found by the simple fact of nature is without my having had to seek, to which seemed to me at the time my new husband took me out  
my trance when I sprinkled tiny fucked but both equally appealing.

"Before you, Rosalyn, my life were a moonless and starless. Very black, although there were stars-points of light and reason ... And  
suddenly you crossed my sky like a sunrise. Suddenly, everything shone, everything was beautiful, you struck me as an extraordinary phenomenon that  
suddenly became and finally gave meaning to my life.  
- Very beautiful poem proved your love once more!  
- Yes I know ... what do you do now?  
- Well we can of course ... heum not let them.  
- Want formed a small family right?  
- Yes, but you never want so ...  
- Who told you to is not that I want more!

He did not argue about them, but any time a flamèche ensued. I can not say that our hearts beat harder as I was the only one to have one, beating faster  
certe but not least, every day spent with him getting closer to my advantage sole purpose of being immortal one hundred percent. I never voullu be what I am  
but I desire poutassou beaucouop, giving something to someone you love is perhaps the best way to say I love you without being shown to him in every way.  
I never give relevance to how this adventure would end or continue, but I knew deep within myself that whatever happens I  
Jane will always Rosalyn Pattisson Marciano. Se evening we made love for the second time and it became intance when I felt his teeth digging into my  
neck, I thought at first that he wanted me trouble but made it just wanted me to be like him. Se was not so hellish than this to complete my transformation although  
I never believe my stinking love to do it by himself, I still think that this is ferrais after the honeymoon because we were on the same  
wave which obviously was similar to that moment.

Prince of the night life forever and kiss the most powerful but mortal shell that is not. I read and reread to pass on a website for a search  
the vampire though I am one, my history teacher had us give this area of study and it was not clear on was that I could answer all the  
question by mortals, had no meaning. As we were in the summer, we planned to spent their honeymoon since we could  
we abscentés before the holiday period.

- We should go swimming in warm water! he said.  
- Well I do not think I can because I lost a lot of strength yesterday during my transformation.  
- Very well watched the film then?  
- Ok ... going to the movies! I said coldly almost indirectly.

We began with a typical American film, The underworld 1. Then the film finished I suddenly so hungry that I ate all the stink taillaule * that  
Marietta brought us the woman who cleaned the house vacant island where we were. We were not the only on this island with exciting colors.  
I wanted to know the favorite song of my groom and I think he also longed to discover more about his beloved.

- Which song do you prefer to get ahead of me there?  
- Well, the song that I love is''People get ready.''  
- For now!  
- The song I could listen to Length of Journnées is''Knock on wood.''

It was a short silence and we continued our discussion as its last all night and at sunrise that suddenly blinded the entire room and our eyes sensitive to such  
thing, were not really about to close as an oyster do so under the water for any movement close to a human. One thing I kept was the days is that  
you can always count on those who love you and are always there for you.  
(n.f. Switzerland. sort of bread pudding) *

The villa was very quiet on this beautiful day, or we hear the birds whistled, which is just beginning, I knew my lover prépaprait something because he felt  
in his suitcase and then tell me to shut my eyes telling me not to shut. He knelt before me and took my hands to close to him and held me a box  
well covered, I was not sure what m'attandre but to me it seemed a heavy. I opened my eyes when he asked me, I saw in my hands a box of thirty  
centimeters, inside was something that would make me happy. Finally I opened the box by detaching the red ribbon and pink maintanance it securely closed.  
It always made me smile when my Yannik looking in one direction for a while, I knew from that moment when one thought and that is what I  
m'aprètais to discourse.

I loved her so that nothing can change what happens between her and me if I was dead I never left it to not ever.  
I find her always with me what warms my mind somewhat. Even if I see while I am alone, ready to do what I always seem suicidal for her.  
Beautiful angel or I know, I see you my eyes lounging young but not all is doing. My flower golden sun do I compromise with you if I want to have you  
forever by my side. Yes, not sure how I felt but I know I love you so much, perhaps too much. My beloved every day in your arms will be a marvel, but certainly  
not a disappointment. Love forever with you you forever.

Now I knew what he was thinking whenever the moon, and of course it is for me but above all do not want to lose, so I will do that to never disappoint him.  
The fine was made no concern for her husband who thought of her even when it was pasted on his beloved forever.

They had rented a boat cruise went visited Za''Gotti,''which they are really special because they are magical waters therein relaxes muscles and more  
still as beautiful skin. The soucits that someone "could have a vanishing instentanément. My family was so happy to know that our trip had gone so  
well they decided to make their holiday too but with us, which to me appeared a good idea and so sudden. Yannik ragarda to me reproachfully when I  
told my mother that everything was correct to spend a few days on the island. Of course I suggested he rented a small house as we did, which relaxed Yannik  
somewhat. We received more phone dce day, but three days later we received a phone from one of the villas on the island. Well understood I was the first  
answer, it was our two families who had arrived at their villa. They invited us to visit them and see the villas and this time is was my lover who took the déscision,  
Each person we went to the villa of our respective families then exchanged thereafter and finally back together in the house we louiions.

- Yannik thinks you make me small children? asked his father.  
- Surely as Rosalyn and I talked about it but we just played.  
- Very good boy but descidas you quickly because I'm looking forward to being a grandfather, he replied in turn.  
- And you Rosalyn, are you proud to be in our family?  
- Yes I'm happy I said in answering his question a little odd.  
- Although in this case we would like you to be the damsel nonneur marriage of Sophia.  
- And I accept without thinking.

The two families seemed very happy with themselves that they had heard, but listened to my mother she beckoned me to join her in the kitchen. But I do not stumble, because  
This seemed important to how my mother asked me to follow. She left two wine-cup and opened the fridge to take the bottle and she saw this  
poured everything. I looked a little ruefully, but she began to talk, she asked me if I was really happy with Yannik and if we really expected to have  
children enssemble since it too is only waiting times to be spoiled her grandchildren. We chatted for thirty minutes of future children and after  
we returned to the salon with others and during that time, I announced that I will be happy to be the lady of honor of my beautiful sister Sophia. She  
so much for me during my wedding so i had decided with Yannik of marriage held here on the island, a great friend Sophia short time but had a good family  
already organized our wedding and our honeymoon, I thought prévilégiées to know she wanted me to be a lady of honor for his marriage and I had Yannik  
chosen to make such a good marriage as she had done but this time even more enchanting than she had done what caused us any problems except perhaps one, tickets  
aircraft for all guests. The marriage aproche and we were almost all ready well understood that everyone except me to derrinière days before the wedding'd do everything fried  
lights above the dance floor. Sophia had my dress with her fingers but I had decided to bring a stylist hearsay and best world hairstylists  
and makeup for the bride and the maidens of honor, which I value a lot of money and the security of all I do come straight from forks Edward and Bella  
daughter Renesmee. Inviting family and especially away another story made the appeal even stronger view that we Pattisson, the Cullen family she was present  
my marriage but in this day and during his most strongest and best to protect us was them but that does not displease me it instead appealed to me.

- Good going everyone in place for a respite before the wedding.  
- Yes, it would not make a wrong practice "said Edward to the intension of all.  
- Oh you adopt replied Bella.

Preparations was almost finished when I felt a little weird, I left my job where I did the lights to go to the toilets. Edward's mother felt my distress  
and came to my rancontre when I was entering the bathroom. She began with Carlisle, who examined me called A to Z and let me go pee, then when I exit  
Toilets, I looked very strange. While talking with a cousin near Carlisle, the latter informed me that it might well be that I become mom, but was not  
really certain of it. Esmée eyeing us with a smile that looked like very well to that of Edward. My mother had prévut, if it had not married to this that Bella  
I love so much of organized an arranged marriage with him, at first the first time she told me I was approved without debate as the Cullen family is one of the most important  
all. I began by sit down and calmed me to digested the news, Dr. Cullen advised me not to speak to Yannik yet while the symptoms of  
pregnancies will not be visible.

I knew he was preparing something inside of me but be a mother at the age of 19 years was very strange to feel as prévilégiée. I took a few breaths and me  
ensuitte regrouping to join the others. They asked me if everything went well and I replied that yes, after all, I was not sick I was just pregnant. Four days passed  
hormmonales without evidence, but sometimes I could feel the baby move but just I was so surprised that I was pregnant that I stink at that time expressed the  
my joy that today I'm in complete discretion. The fifth day was the wedding of my step-sister, Sophia, they exchanged their vows of fidelity and embraced in total,  
had got a very nice successful marriage. After the ceremony, I decided to returned to our house because I wanted to regain strength in me based festivities. Shortly  
later I felt a warmth on my face was my husband coming home for the feast was over. I finally got up and started to Yannik spoken with, all I wanted to Dabord  
announced my pregnancy but I decided to tell him later, but reportedly said he already knew.

We decided to extend our vacation because they were wonderful, we had to leave after three weeks but after all the wonderful things that we do, we  
stayed seven days longer. The size of my belly had not grown but I still felt a little stretching and weight on me. My decision were taken  
I went to say three before our departure that we would be parents forever. Meanwhile, I continued my activitées, but especially the things I do the usual  
routine from three weeks in this time does not seem to die.

- My love, could you come your sweet shoes women?  
- Oh yes! Pleasure whatever you desire.

I'm finally at ease in what I considaire for a while my house. Darling had gone to spend the day with her parents and me with my own view they  
were on the island. Nothing made me happier than to see my parents but after a while you come that people around you no longer enough when loneliness is  
often your quoting so I decided to say goodbye to my parents and I went to the holiday villa of parents to my husband.

- My love! Yannik said when he saw me coming  
- Good day everyone, I am so sorry not to be staying longer than that marriage but I was not feeling too well  
so I thought it best to relax alone.  
- Do not do tent we conpress all this when we saw you from the race to your home.

The time was perhaps not the best but I came to sit down coterie Yannik and he took me in her arms that gave me comfort that I do not know why.  
I felt inside of myself that things would perhaps not like that if I had not met Yannik the beautiful boy who pretended to be  
not me making eyes at the necks we were together.


End file.
